


They’re Hot, hot, oh so Hot!

by neokid93



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, DannyMay, Funny, Gen, Hot Pockets, Prompt Fill, Teens being teens, Tumblr Prompt, dannymay2020, day 29 prompt, dumb song of my own making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neokid93/pseuds/neokid93
Summary: Danny, Sam, and Tucker are hanging out and the boys are very hungry.  Danny suggests Hot Pockets and it goes downhill from there.
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Tucker Foley & Sam Manson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	They’re Hot, hot, oh so Hot!

**Author's Note:**

> For DannyMay2020, Day 29 Prompt, Heat.

**Danny May 2020**

Heat

They’re Hot, hot, oh so Hot!

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were all hanging out at the Fenton household. They had already gone on patrol, captured half a dozen ghosts, and even finished their homework for the weekend. 

Danny slumped over the kitchen table as his stomach let out a loud growl. Tucker started laughing and said, “Wow dude, your stomach growls scarier than you do!” His own stomach letting out an even louder grumble interrupted his laughter. 

“Jeez, didn’t you guys eat right after school? How can you already be hungry?” Sam asked.

“Hey! We’re growing boys, and ghost fights take out a lot of energy, right Danny?” Tucker defended. 

Danny just groaned and smushed his face further into the tabletop. After a few seconds he answered, “I could eat a whole cow right now. We could just make some hot pockets?” He asked, finally lifting his face up.

“Oh I love Hot Pockets!” Tucker exclaimed. He started rummaging in the Fenton Freezer before turning back to look at his friends very seriously, “I love them so much I could sing about it.”

“Please don’t.” Sam replied, standing with her arms crossed against the wall.

Tucker smirked and launched into a song that he had clearly just come up with, “Hot pockets are hot! Hot! Oh so Hot! Ooey, gooey, and sometimes chewy. There’s so many flavorsss,” he sang as turned back to the Freezer, “How could I ever choose?”

Danny perked up at the opportunity for shenanigans and chimed in, “Ham and Cheddar, that’s the best! It puts all the others to the test! Breakfast, lunch, or dinner-It’s always the winner!”

Sam faced Danny with her hands on her hips, “Danny no, don’t encourage him.”

Tucker continued on, pulling a box out of the freezer, “How could you beat pepper- _oni?_ ” his voice cracked, “It’s like a pizza on the go-Full of cheese and meat, I know what I want to eat. This flavor is bett _er_ if you disagree, I’ll make you deader.” He rhymed, pointing at Danny.

Danny ignored the threat and repeated the first verse, “Hot pockets are hot! Hot! Oh so Hot! Ooey, gooey, and sometimes chewy. There’s so many flavors, how could you ever choose?”

The sound of Sam facepalming was barely heard over Tucker finishing the song, “Oh Hot Pockets! My one and only _love_! Your touch burns me, but you’re so cheap-You don’t cost much mon _eyyy_! Mmm Hot Pockets!” He sang, now hugging the box of frozen food to his chest.

Danny was cracking up, laughing while clutching his still grumbling sides at the table. Sam had mostly given up on stopping the madness and had resorted to banging her head on the conveniently nearby wall. She turned back to the boys, a red mark standing out against her forehead and said, “If you two don’t cut it out I’ll be introducing my boot to your backsides!”

She stalked towards them, boot in hand and they backed up to the corner of the kitchen counter. Danny was clutching at Tucker, who was still hugging the box of Hot Pockets, and both were laughing so hard that they were barely upright. Sam’s advance was halted at the unexpected _Ding Dong_ of the doorbell.

Jazz came rushing down the stairs, barely beating her parents to the door as they ascended from the lab. A moment later she yelled, “Pizza’s here!”

The three friends stood frozen in place as the rest of the Fentons joined them in the kitchen. Jazz busied herself setting out the food and plates while Jack peered at the box in Tucker’s arms, “Hey…Are those my Hot Pockets?” he asked suspiciously.

The teenagers finally unfroze and laughed sheepishly at each other while he watched. Tucker jogged back over to the freezer and put away the box, “No worries Mr. F, just keeping ourselves occupied.”

Jazz was telling Danny, “..and I know there isn’t enough food in the house for everyone so I had Mom order pizza. You’re welcome.”

Sam looked up from the Vegan friendly Veggie pizza that had been ordered specifically for her, “Thank you Jazz, you saved me from teen boy stupidity.”

“Hey!” Tucker and Danny both yelled at the same time.

Tucker then continued, “I resemble that remark.”

Danny shot finger guns at him before grabbing his own slice of pizza, this was a lot easier than making Hot Pockets.


End file.
